


An Unexpected Visitor

by marmett



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmett/pseuds/marmett
Summary: Anders takes cover in Hawke's mansion during a templar raid, and finds himself in an awkward situation when he accidentally overhears Hawke and Fenris together. Luckily for him, Hawke and Fenris don't seem to mind their unexpected visitor.





	An Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest here, after seeing some vicious Anders hate on tumblr, I needed to (sexually) spoil him. Don't worry though, his romantic feelings get jacked off too.

The clinic was usually safe, or about as safe any place could be for an apostate mage, but the templar patrols were getting a bit too close for comfort. Anders hated to intrude on Hawke's hospitality, but, he had given him a key to his cellar in case he needed to hide. Anders decided that rather than risk being hauled off to the gallows, he may as well take Hawke up on the offer.  
Anders felt a bit rude simply strolling into the Hawke estate from the cellar door, but it couldn't be helped. He had knocked first, at the very least, but no one seemed to be home.

"Hawke? The templars are searching Darktown, I'm hiding here for now."

No answer. He must be out. Anders wandered around a bit, and then made his way to the library. Hawke wasn't a mage himself, but his father and sister were, so he must have something around that he'd find interesting. At the very least, he might have some tacky romances around. Anders didn't like spending time being idle, but as he settled into a cushioned chair he decided there were worse ways to kill a few hours.

-

Anders awoke a few hours later with his face stuck to the side of the chair, resting in a puddle of drool. The book had fallen to the floor. He could hear voices in the library, around the other side of the bookshelves. Hawke must be home now. Anders rubbed his eyes blearily, and scrubbed the drool off his cheek with his sleeve. He'd thank Hawke and then return to his clinic. He was sure the templars must have gotten bored and given up by now, Anders was halfway out of his seat when he froze. Oh no, he did not just hear that. A thump, and then a moan. A very low moan.

Anders gritted his teeth. This was the worst case scenario. He had a crush on Hawke for years, and he chose the damned elf. It hurt, but Anders could handle that, but he wasn't sure if he could ever recover from this. What were they even doing in the library? Couldn't they manage to walk up the stairs to Hawke's perfectly good bed. That thought sent a pang of jealousy through Anders.  
Fenris laughed, low in his throat, "Eager, are we, Hawke?"

Then Fenris must have done something, because Hawke groaned loudly.

"Oh, yes, Fenris, keep doing that, please."

Anders' ears burned. He was going to have to wait here until they finished and then try to sneak out. He could stroll in, and interrupt them, it would serve them right for doing this in the library, but he wasn't sure he could handle seeing it. Anders decided to wait, it would be better for everyone that way, he sat back down in his chair, but found that it was much farther away than he thought it was, and with a yelp, he landed on the floor on his ass.

Oh fuck. The moaning from Hawke and Fenris had stopped, and the room was silent, until Hawke called out,

"Um, hello?"

Anders scrambled up, if he didn't answer they'd come looking for him, he could just explain he fell asleep, and woke up when he fell out of the chair. They didn't have to know he'd heard anything.

"Oh. Hawke. Hello. I was just... napping. Behind this book case. But I'll be going home now."

It was the truth, but it sounded like a complete lie. Anders cringed.

"Wait, Anders just stay there for a second... huh? What was that, Fenris?" There was a pause, and Anders barely heard Fenris whispering something to Hawke, "Oh. OH." Anders did not like the sound of that.  
He slowly walked out from behind the shelf, Hawke had told him to wait but, he just wanted to get out of there. He was ready to bolt out of the library when Hawke laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Anders, wait."

He stopped, and against his better judgement looked. Neither of them were fully naked, Hawke had stripped down to just his pants, Fenris was out of his armor and his tunic was open. He was also leaning against the wall, watching Anders intensely, and he squirmed under the scrutiny.

"I'm sorry! I really was sleeping I was hiding here from the templars, and I got bored and fell asleep. I didn't mean to!"

"I believe you. But you did invade on our private time, you're going to have to make it up to us."

Anders' eyes went comically wide, and they darted between Hawke and Fenris. He was no blushing virgin, he knew a suggestive tone when he heard it, and he knew a proposition when he heard it. He just couldn't understand why. He and Hawke were friends, but he was with Fenris, and Fenris hated him.

Hawke tapped his foot impatiently and dug his fingers into Anders' shoulder,

"Yes or no, Anders. Either make it up to us, or leave us to it. It's your decision."

"Y-you can't be serious. Fenris hates me!"

At that, Fenris pushed himself off the wall, he plucked Hawke's hand off Anders' shoulder, and laid a hand on Anders' chest, pushing him back, pinning him against the book case.

"I do not hate you. This was my suggestion."

"But... why?"

Fenris stroked his hand down Anders' chest, and Anders' breath came out in a rush.

"We can talk about that later. For now, I think Hawke asked you a question, and you still have not answered."

"Yes."

"Good."

Then Fenris leaned in, and they were kissing.

Hawke stood to the side while Fenris kissed Anders until his head was spinning.

"Maker, you two look so good together. Give me a turn with him?"

Fenris pulled away smirking, while Anders gasped, "Slow down, Hawke, I think we need to give Anders a minute."

Anders narrowed his eyes at that, "What do you take me for, Fenris? Did you really just invite me to prove that you're better than me?"

Fenris laughed, which only made Anders bristle more,

"Hawke and I... sometimes play games, I want to play some of those games with you, if you get uncomfortable with it, just tell us to stop, and we will."

"Oh, like some kind of roleplay? Do you want me to be your naughty little mage?" Anders rolled his eyes.

"I do not think that would be playing a role for you. No, I like to be in control. I like to give orders, If you do not like that, you don't have to follow, but if you would like..."

Anders usually had a problem with authority, but when it came to the bedroom, he was fine with submitting. He liked to please.

"Fine. But no restraints, and I like it a little rough, but I don't like pain."

"We can work with that. Now I believe Hawke wanted a turn with you."

Anders shifted his gaze to Hawke, he never thought his hopeless crush on him would work out, he was still with Fenris, but from the way they were speaking, this wasn't going to be a one time thing. Anders straightened, pushing himself off the bookcase, and started to walk toward Hawke, but was stopped by Fenris pushing him back against it with a soft thump.

"No. Stay there."

Anders complied. He hadn't been so sure about taking orders from Fenris at the beginning, but he had a nice voice, and he found he didn't mind all that much. He certainly didn't mind when Hawke was pressing him into the case and pressing his lips against his. Hawke's hands curled into Anders; hair, tugging lightly, and Anders moaned into the sensation. Fenris wasn't content to just stand back and watch, and Anders soon felt his hands running down his chest, undoing the fastenings of his coat. Hawke bit down on Anders' bottom lip, just as Fenris brushed his hand against his cock, squeezing it through his trousers, and he moaned loudly against Hawke's lips.

Slowly, Hawke drew away, and helped Anders out of his coat, dropping it to the floor unceremoniously. With Anders now exposed, Hawke set to kissing and licking down Anders' neck and across his collar bone, occasionally sucking on his skin and drawing small moans from him. Fenris' hands disappeared from Anders' body, only to clutch Hawke by his hair and drag him away from Anders' mouth and to his own. Anders felt a pang of jealousy. He was only here to play with them, when this was all over, He'd go back to his empty clinic and they'd go to bed together. 

 

Anders didn't have long to dwell on this before Fenris brought the attention back to him.  
"I was thinking what we might do with you, Anders. I have a few ideas, but my favorite was pushing you down on Hawke's desk there, it is at a good level to allow us to use your mouth and ass at the same time."

Fenris didn't ask a question, but he looked at Anders expectantly, waiting for him to say yes or no. Anders didn't even have to think for a second. He wanted that bad.

"Yes, yes please."

Hawke knelt down in front of him, and his breath caught in his throat. He watched as Hawke unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down, he felt a bit ridiculous with them pooling around his boots, but Hawke was soon unbuckling those too, and helping hims step out of them. 

"You're so skinny under all those clothes. It looks like I could wrap my hands around your waist. But you do look as pretty as I imagined you would."

Anders clung to that. As he had imagined. Hawke had thought of him this way before too. Hawke brushed his lips against Anders' cock, giving it a few licks. Anders thrust his hips forward shallowly, and whined when Hawke withdrew. He stood and brushed his thumb across Anders' cheeks and kissed him.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, we'll make sure you're taken care of."

With that, Hawke took a hold of Anders' shoulders and guided him to the desk. Fenris had pulled it away from the wall, so there would be room for someone to stand in front of it and take Anders' mouth. He licked his lips at the thought. When his thighs were against the edge of the desk, Hawke laid a hand on the center of his back and pushed him down so his chest was flat. Anders went down easily, making sure his cock wasn't stuck between him and the desk. 

"You make quite the sight like that." Fenris said, running a hand down Anders' side as he shivered from the touch.

Both Hawke and Fenris were standing behind him, so he couldn't see what they were doing, but he heard a bottle pop open, and then cold liquid was dribbling between his ass cheeks. He flinched slightly from the cold.

Hawke rubbed his back soothingly, "Sorry, sweetheart, was that ok?"

"I'm fine, it was just cold. Please, hurry. I can't wait anymore."

A finger slowly pushed in. Fenris', he could feel a slight buzz from the lyrium, and a part of him that wasn't entirely him shivered in delight. The finger wiggled around a bit, before crooking and pushing down, and he moaned loudly.

"Be patient, Anders. You're tight, I want to take my time opening you up. Do not worry, I will make sure you enjoy it." Fenris sounded... almost affectionate, but that couldn't be right.

No, his voice was just husky from being turned on. 

Fenris was right, he did enjoy it. He was worked open slowly, and soon he was moaning and rocking back onto Fenris' fingers. All the while Hawke stroked his back and muttered praise, told him how beautiful he was, how sexy the sounds he made were.

His cock was not left completely neglected, Fenris dribbled oil down his balls, and rolled them between his fingers and stroked down his cock, all while his fingers moved within him. It wasn't long before he was reduced to whining and begging. He would have been embarrassed if Hawke hadn't been so pleased.

"Oh fuck, Anders, that's so hot, I can't wait to fill you up."

"Please, please, I want it, I'm ready."

Fenris chuckled lowly at that, "You heard him Hawke, we should stop torturing the poor man."

Hawke stepped in front of the table, and took Anders' face in his hands, tilting him up to look at him.

"Maker you're beautiful. Do you want my cock?"

Anders was babbling, "Yes I want it, just stop teasing."

Hawke complied, he unfastened his trousers, pulling his cock out and pressing it to Anders' lips. Anders opened wide, sticking his tongue out invitingly, and Hawke slid in.

"Since your mouth is full, tap twice on the desk if you want us to stop." Fenris said from behind him.

Anders couldn't imagine ever wanting them to stop, but their consideration for him was part of that. He'd been with careless and inconsiderate partners before, and Hawke and Fenris were as far from that as one could get. He groaned around Hawke's cock when Fenris' fingers withdrew, and he clenched at the emptiness, but soon Fenris had his cock pressing against Anders' hole. Fenris pressed in, meeting with some resistance, but then Anders relaxed and it slid in smoothly. It felt so good. Anders had missed this. 

Anders moaning around Hawke's cock when Hawke gripped his hair and pulled out briefly, 

"You said you liked it rough, can I fuck your throat?"

"You can do whatever you want." Fuck. Anders hadn't meant to give that much away, but Hawke didn't seem to pay much mind to it.

He slid back into Anders mouth, and Anders sucked eagerly on his cock. Hawke began to thrust, using his grip in Anders' hair to keep him still. 

Fenris followed Hawke's lead, his thrusts came harder, and he matched his pace to Hawke's. Then he wrapped a hand around Anders' cock and stroked him to the same rough pace. Anders quickly came undone between them, he didn't know whether to push back to force himself down further on Fenris cock, or to thrust into his hand. His scream was muffled with his mouth around Hawke's cock as he came. Fenris released his grip on Anders cock, instead digging both hands into Anders' hips. With each thrust Anders was pressed further into the desk, and without Hawke stabilizing him in the front, he knew he'd be sliding forward.

Anders' toes curled, and he was quicky overtaken by another orgasm, he could feel his cock twitching and jerking as he came. He sobbed from the intense, overwhelming pleasure of

it. Fenris' thumbs rubbed soothing circles on his hips.

"Very good. Can you give us one more?"

Anders wasn't sure he could, but maker, he wanted to. Fenris' praise warmed him, and he wanted to continue to please them. Fenris brought a hand back down, rolling Anders' balls between his fingers, and pinching them a bit, it was rough, but nothing he didn't like. He stroked down his cock, rubbing against the slit, slowly coaxing him back to full hardness.

"Beautiful, I am so proud of you, just come for us one more time."

Anders cried out, almost screaming again, he was so sensitive, it was almost painful, but he still wanted more. Fenris relaxed his grip, his stroking becoming more gentle, and with one last swipe across his slit, he came, sobbing loudly. He clenched around Fenris' cock, drawing an orgasm from him as well. Hawke withdrew from his mouth, stroking his cock until he came across Anders' face.

After his third orgasm, Anders went limp across the desk. His face and ass were sticky with cum, he could feel it dribbling down his legs, but maker if that wasn't the best fuck of his life. Hawke was slowly stroking his hair, brushing it back from his face, he didn't know where Fenris was, he tried to ask, but Hawke shushed him,

"Just lie still, sweetheart, that was a hell of a show, just relax." 

Anders' eyes slid shut, but he shifted uncomfortably, the desk was hard beneath him, and his hips pressed into it uncomfortably. He heard Fenris' steps behind him, and then felt the wet cloth wiping him down. It was rough against his sensitive skin, and he whined piteously and tried to move away. Fenris tutted,

"Stay still, I know it is sensitive, But it is better to get this off now that let it dry on."

Fenris must have given Hawke a cloth as well, he was tipping his face up, and wiping the cum from him gently.

"Can you move yet."

"Mm. Yeah. Give me a minute... That was intense. I'm not sure I'll be able to make the walk all the way back to Darktown after the pounding Fenris gave me."

It was a bit manipulative, but he really didn't want to walk all that way, he still felt boneless after three orgasms.  
Fenris and Hawke helped him up onto his shaking legs, when he stumbled, Hawke shrugged, and then scooped him up into his arms.

"Who said anything about you going back to Darktown?" Hawke asked.

"Yes, I believe you had questions, and I said I would answer them later. Now is later." Fenris said.

Hawke began carrying him up to his room, while Fenris followed. His room. The room he shared with Fenris. They had just fucked him senseless, and now they were taking him to their room. Anders had no idea what was going on.

He was still pondering this when Hawke laid him down on his silk sheets, and then crawled in beside him. Fenris soon joined them, and he was sandwiched between them both. The bed was so big it fit all three of them comfortably. Hawke shifted nervously while Fenris looked at him pointedly. After a few minutes, Fenris decided to take the lead, as he had the entire encounter,

"This was not just about the sex. Hawke has feelings for you. We had discussed having you join us before, if you were willing, but Hawke never acted on it. When you were in the library today, I thought it was a good chance to get you two together."

Anders' mouth fell open. Hawke liked him. Hawke liked him too. But he had chosen Fenris, and Fenris was... alright with Hawke having Anders too? But then, Fenris had been having Anders too, he thought wryly.

"But why? He chose you, aren't you jealous? You hate me anyway!"

Fenris looked a bit frustrated,

"I see listening is still not your strong suit. I do not hate you, I never hated you. I was upset at first, but we talked about it. About you. I am willing to try to make it work with us, as well as Hawke, if you will try as well."

Anders look from Hawke to Fenris. Hawke was looking down, fidgeting nervously, and wouldn't meet his eyes while Fenris looked at him expectantly.

"Well. The sex was amazing?" Fenris looked like he was about to dump Anders out of the bed for that one, but then Anders hurried to continue, "I... look I love you, Hawke. I've ached for you for three years, I would do anything for you. And Fenris, I guess we've proven we can get along when its for Hawke so... I'll try too. For Hawke, and hopefully soon it can be for you, too."

"I love you too, Anders. And I love Fenris. I love both of you, so much."

They didn't stay awake for much longer, they'd have a lot to work out between them, but for now, the three of them curled together and drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally anonymous bc of that rlly cringey line, u know the one, but my need for Attention and Validation overcame the embarrassment.


End file.
